Abstract Since 2001, the Partnership between the Cancer Research Program at the Julius L. Chambers Biomedical/Biotechnology Research Institute (BBRI) at NCCU and the University of North Carolina at Chapel Hill Lineberger Comprehensive Cancer Center (UNC LCCC) has been working to build research in cancer disparities and to optimize research resources and infrastructure for this work at both institutions. Each institution has benefited, jointly developing junior faculty and building the infrastructure necessary for a lasting collaborative research and community outreach effort. The Administrative Core is designed to keep minority disparities research a high priority at UNC Lineberger by continuing to develop infrastructure and resources as well as recruiting and developing the careers of faculty who do research in this area. A particular emphasis is made in attracting minority students, post-doc and junior faculty. The aims of the core will be divided into three parts. Administrative To: provide administrative support to research that explicates the disparate effects that cancer has on minority populations with an eye toward intervention; manage the recruitment and career development of minority faculty at the UNC LCCC and provide resources and opportunities for newly recruited NCCU faculty; provide access to UNC Lineberger infrastructure, population and clinical cohorts for NCCU researchers interested in clinical/translational, tissue based, and large population based cohorts rich in biospecimens; administer the educational offerings for NCCU and UNC minority students planning careers in cancer research; support the newly-established Junior Faculty Advisory Committee (JFAC) at UNC LCCC and NCCU; support NCI reporting requirements, the development of grants resulting from the research, and ongoing meetings, communication, and retreats; and support planning and evaluation activities. Outreach To: use the joint LCCC/NCCU Outreach Core to help faculty identify and enroll research subjects in minority communities in Durham, in North Carolina and beyond; support outreach activities associated with community-based cancer prevention research conducted at UNC-Chapel Hill and NCCU; help research projects develop sustainability plans for successful interventions; and support work with the NCI National Outreach Network to identify, develop and disseminate health promotion/cancer education materials and important NCI disease prevention messages. Grant Program ? To direct a competitive pilot project grant program in disparities.